


3 and 1 piercings

by chocolaet



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, i dont care what you say piercer youngjae is what i live for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaet/pseuds/chocolaet
Summary: Jaebeom doesn`t give a fuck, he's punk.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	3 and 1 piercings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [3 и 1 пирсинг](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568489) by Elizabeth Ally Dewitt. 



Youngjae has the most delicate touches and wonderful fingers, which are more suitable for a pianist than a piercer. In general, Jaebeom is not very sure, cause Youngjae is still wearing gloves all the time, but his eyes are definitely wonderful. They are like a blackhole, and they also act better than any anesthesia, you look at them and forget that a needle sticks out under your eye. Jayb would like to meet all the demons in this pool, to drown, he drowned long ago.

In Jaebeom’s gaze, there are hearts, and also the reflection of the light of a huge lamp, Jaebeom doesn’t care — the guy with the needle in his hand and the calm “take a breath” shines brighter than anyone in the room. The guy giggles silently to himself, he sighs (almost suffocates) every time he sees Youngjae, so no problem, master.

Jaebeom has a nose ring, he`s addicted not to piercings,as friends warned, but to a piercer with clean skin, without a single piercing, pattern, scratch, or flaw. Youngjae laughs loudly in response to this, looks with a funny squint and a shameless grin, and then invites Lim to check him out without a T-shirt. Jb swallows too loudly and blushes for the first time, as not one of his piercings blushed after the procedures.

Jinyoung confidently declares that Jayb is a madman and a fool who will soon have no clean skin left, but also money, and, apparently, an active sex life. And Jaebeom doesn`t give a fuck, he's punk.

Lim lingers in the salon more often, a quick, professional puncture is replaced by long conversations, discussion of songs from the best playlist in the city, improvised karaoke and Youngjae’s conviction that the little ring on his lip will suit him better than Jaebeom. Both of them seem to be trying to postpone the transition to the piercing, which is done so quickly with Youngjae’s hands, both argue a lot, laugh and try to ignore the issue that has been hanging in the air with a heavy weight since the day Bom came across this place from that day , as Choi licked his lips too predatory, immediately finding out in a guy a possible future model of Instagram profile of his salon. Youngjae takes the first step when he admits that he always wanted to know what it is like to kiss with a piercing on his lip. Jayb, at last, does not get lost, says that he is ready to become a volunteer, wants to help generously, but only after Youngjae tells about his secret under a T-shirt, because the metal detectors at the aliexpress are expensive and he cannot sleep at night. Youngjae takes off his gloves (and the touches are really gentle-gentle), gently presses Jaebeom's hand to his chest, somewhere where his heart, is until he finds two small balls, he freezes with his mouth wide open and sparks of amazement in his eyes.  
The weight does not rise with a common effort, it quickly flies from the soul into oblivion without a trace of the bottom when Jaebeom invites Youngjae to test airport scanners along the way, for example, on their way to Jeju, when he realizes with strange relief that he is punk, but he does give a fuck, afterall.


End file.
